Waking up in hell or heaven?
by i-am-done-writing-bye
Summary: It's Ichigo's 16th birthday, Pudding and Lettuce take her to vegas to party! What happens when the aliens come along? Kisshu offers Ichigo a drink with a little something else added. Ichigo wakes up in hell while Kisshu goes to heaven. This should be fun.
1. Let's party!

Ichigo: WHY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GIVE HER THAT BIG CHOCOLATE CAKE WITH STRAWBERRIES, CHERRIES AND WHIP CREAM!

Ayame-chan: BECAUSE THERE AWESOMEEEEEEEEEEE! DON'T FORGET THE COOKIE!

Kisshu: Why do you care, kitten?

Ichigo: Because she got so high on sugar she made this!

Kisshu: It can't be all that bad. **Reads a few chapters **OH MY GOSH, THANK YOU!

Ichigo: Why does life hate meeeeee?

Kisshu: I love you! **Tries kissing Ichigo**

Ichigo: No! Help me Ayame-chan!

Ayame-chan: I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! **Hopping up and down**

Ichigo: Waaaaaaaah!

Kisshu: Ayame-chan doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew! **Kisses Ichigo**

* * *

><p>"This is going to be awful..." Ichigo said sadly. "Cheer up, Ichigo-san. You're going to have lots of fun!" The green haired girl known as Lettuce tried making her strawberry friend happy. Why was Ichigo so sad? Well...<p>

**Flashback**

"_Ichigo, I need to tell you something..." Aoyama looked down at his feet sadly. "You're stupid, I know." Ichigo said happily. "N-no! Not that!" Aoyama had tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Ichigo was getting scared now. "I-I-I'm marrying a tree, so we can't be together..." Ichigo gasped. "It's that tree from the party, isn't it? I thought you loved me!" Ichigo was trying hard to keep back the tears. "I do, but...I love that tree more. I'm sorry..." Ichigo kicked him in the place no boy should ever be kicked. But Aoyama didn't seen hurt by it. "Silly, Ichigo. If I was even a little bit of a man that would have hurt. But you and I both know i'm not." Aoyama smiled. "Damn!" So, she slapped him then ran home to cry._

**End flashback**

"Yeah, right..." Ichigo sighed. It's been three years since the whole Mew Mew thing. Ichigo thought she finally had her happily ever after. If only life was like a book. "It's almost your birthday Ichigo, na no da! Since it's your 16th we have to make it SWEET AND AWESOME, NA NO DA!" The super hyper girl Pudding screamed. "I can't believe you still say 'na no da' even when you're 13, Pudding..." Ichigo had a dark cloud hovering over her head. "I say it because i'm awesome like that, NA NO DA!" Pudding put her fist in the air, grinning proudly. "Whatever...Where are we going anyway?" Ichigo asked miserably. "Palms hotel." Lettuce smiled. "Palms hotel? You don't mean-" Pudding cut in. "VEGAS BABY, NA NO DA! SIN CITY HERE WE COME, NA NO DA!"

**With the aliens**

Poke. Pai's eye twitched. Poke. It did again. Poke. Again. Poke. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, KISSHU?" Pai yelled at the teenage boy. "Well, I want Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo, new boxers..." Pai sighed. "You're still not over that Mew?" This time Kisshu sighed. "I never will be, Pai. I wish I could see her just one more time..." Pai knew this was a bad idea but... "We could go back to earth, but only for one day." Kisshu's eyes lit up. "Really? Yes! I'll go tell pop-tart about it!" Pai gave him a questionable look. "His name is Taruto and he loves pop tarts. It makes sense!"

**With the girls**

"Pudding, how the hell did you get us a room in the Hugh Hefner Sky Villa? Why did you even pick this one?" Ichigo asked the happy Pudding. "I like this one because it has bunnies, na no da!" Ichigo sweat dropped. "You didn't answer how you got the room." Pudding smirked. "You sure you wanna know, na no da?" Ichigo could see the evil smirk on Pudding's face. "N-never mind!" Lettuce looked at Pudding like 'Tell me why', Pudding whispered in her ear. "P-P-Pudding-san! That's not even legal!" Pudding just smiled. "Who cares, na no da! LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED, NA NO DA!" Ichigo and Lettuce gulped. "She's a real wild child." Ichigo nodded. "No kidding."

**With the aliens**

"I get to see Koneko-chan, I get to see Koneko-chan, I get to-" Taruto growled. "WE KNOW! WE KNOW! NOW SHUT UP!" Kisshu smirked. "Why? Am I messing up your thoughts of, what's her name, Pudding?" Taruto blushed and looked away. "N-no! You're just annoying me!" Kisshu chuckled. "Suuure, pop-tart." Taruto snarled. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'D RATHER BE CALLED TAR-TAR!" Kisshu laughed when Taruto's face turned so very red. "I-I-I-I uh, oh, shut up!" Pai rolled his eyes, there so childish.

"Hey, pie-man, happy to see your dolphin girl?" Kisshu asked smirking. "Must you nickname everyone, Kisshu?" Pai didn't want to admit it, but he was happy to see her. "I suck at remembering people I don't care for names." Taruto giggled. "So that's why you call Ichigo Koneko-chan?" Kisshu's eyes widened. "NO! I CARE FOR HER! I LOVE HER!" Pai and Taruto smirked.

"I wish she loved me..." Kisshu sighed sadly. "You know, Kisshu, we are going to vegas. I heard it was the marriage capital of the world, so maybe you could...?" Taruto's voice trailed off, but Kisshu got an idea. "Pie-man, do you remember watching that one movie when the guy put something in a girls drink so they could-" Pai put his hand over Kisshu's mouth. "Don't talk about something like that around Taruto!" Taruto's eyes went from Pai to Kisshu, then back at Pai. "What is it? Why did he put something in her drink?" Taruto asked the two older aliens. "Well, you see Taruto. When a boy and a girl like each other they-" Pai knocked Kisshu on the head.

**With the girls**

"Okay, first we should go down to the casino, na no da!" Pudding said with a big grin. "Uh, are you even old enough? I don't think me and Lettuce can go either..." Ichigo asked. "Don't worry Ichigo, na no da! Pudding has it covered, na no da! Right Lettuce, na no da?" Lettuce hid behind Ichigo. "H-hai!" Ichigo didn't even ask...

After playing many of the games and Pudding yelling "I'm rich Biiatch, na no da!" when she won, the girls decided they would go to the bar, again there was no problem getting in because of Pudding. "Now what?" The shy girl, Lettuce, asked. "GET CRUNK, NA NO DA!" As Pudding started dancing, Lettuce sat at the bar while Ichigo just stayed under her dark cloud. "Why so sad, Koneko-chan?" A teasing voice came out of nowhere, but that voice sounded familiar? Like she knew who it was? Wait...is it? No way, it couldn't be! NO! "It's been to long hasn't it, kitten?" Noooo!

**With Pai and Taruto**

"Dude, where are we?" Taruto asked. Pai and Taruto wanted to look around the place and left Kisshu with his 'plan'. "I don't know..." That's when they notice something...bunnies? Not just any bunnies...Oh boy. "Daaaaamn!" Taruto said smiling as he looked at all the 'bunnies'. "It seems we are at the playboy club..." Pai was staring blankly. "How do you know what it's called?" Taruto's eyes never stopped looking at the 'bunnies'. "LET'S GO!" Pai dragged the drooling boy away.

**Back at the bar**

"K-Kisshu?" Ichigo gasped out. "Even after three years kitten, you still say my name every time you see me." Kisshu smirked. "Why are you here! And what do you wa-" Her sentence was cut short when she got a better look at him. His abs! Everyone count with me: One, two, three, four, five, SIX! He still had the same clothes, not that she minded it. She could clearly see how much his body had changed over the years, his eyes looked more playful and gorgeous...He looks sexy! 'Sexy? What are you thinking Ichigo! He's the guy who tried killing you before! But...he's also the guy who loved you...' Ichigo was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't see the sneaky alien putting a red liquid into the drink he had. "Hey, Koneko-chan, you look shocked. How about you drink something and we'll talk." Kisshu's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Okay..."

After drinking every sip of the drink Kisshu offered her, Ichigo started feeling kinda...odd. "Y-y-you! Y-y-you hot elf! Can w-we dance!" Ichigo asked in a drunk way? "How could I say no to you, pretty-kitty." Kisshu took Ichigo by the hand and went to the dance floor where Pudding was... "Chug, chug, chug!" Many of the people yelled as the little monkey was gulping down a big can of Red Bull. "I CAN DRINK IT ALL AND YOU COULDN'T, NA NO DA! YOU ALL SUCK AND I DON'T, NA NO DA!" Pudding was spinning around, jumping around, running around, doing everything around.

"I-I-I can s-s-spin better t-than that! R-right, hot elf?" Ichigo said as she started spinning, she had her arms up like a bird flying. Kisshu was enjoying himself, but it was time to finish his plan. "Come on, kitty. I want to take you somewhere." Ichigo smiled. "Narnia? I-I-I want t-to see b-big kitt-y!" Kisshu grinned. "No, something you humans call a 'chapel'."

* * *

><p>Taruto: <strong>Still drooling<strong>

Pudding: Tar-Tar, na no da... **Takes out chainsaw**

Taruto: Oh sh-AHHHHHHHH! **Runs away**

Ayame-chan: I think i'm calm now...

Pai: You're still insane.

Ayame-chan: Tell me something we don't already know.

Kisshu: Review and I'll take my shirt off. **Winks**

Ayame-chan: Please, take it off! Take it all off! **Fangirl scream**


	2. Here comes the bride!

Kisshu: **Has shirt off**

Ayame-chan: No, that's not enough... **smirk**

Kisshu: Huh?

Ayame-chan: Remember that nice camcorder I got yesterday?

Kisshu: Yes...?

Ayame-chan: Well, I wanted to see if it worked in a shower...

Kisshu: Wait...you don't mean...

Ayame-chan: It's a waterproof camcorder and it worked great in your shower... **drooling**

Kisshu: WHAT!

Ayame-chan: **Gives everyone a copy**

Kisshu: WHY YOU!

Ayame-chan: I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! **Runs like hell**

* * *

><p>"Y-yay! Come o-on then, h-hot elf!" Kisshu was grinning from ear to ear, his plan was going perfect. Soon him and Ichigo would be- "ICHIGOOOOOOOO, NA NO DA!" His thoughts were cut off by the high pitch scream of the monkey Mew everyone loves, Pudding! "What ya doing, what ya doing, what ya doing, na no da?" Kisshu frowned, this little Mew Mew might try stopping him. "Look, kid. If you think you're going to stop me-" Kisshu started saying before he was cut off yet again by Pudding. "No way, na no da! Ichigo needs a freaking man, na no da! And Pudding wants CAKE, NA NO DA!" Kisshu sweat dropped. "I don't think you need any more sugar..." Pudding smirked. "Then I guess YOU don't get ICHIGO, NA NO DA!" Pudding grabbed Ichigo by the arm and took off running in a flash. "GET BACK HERE!" Kisshu yelled as he chased after them.<p>

**With Pai and Taruto**

"Did you have to make us leave?" Taruto pouted, crossing his arms. "You are far to young to be in a place like that, Taruto." Pai really wanted to go back, yes, I know, weird right? But he would NOT let anyone know that. "Heh, I bet if that green Mew was there you wouldn't leave!" Pai blushed a little.

"You're one to talk. Let's say a little yellow Mew was there, you'd be drooling a river." Taruto blushed way more then a little at the thought of Pudding wearing something like that. "You have been around Kisshu to long, Taruto." Pai said with a roll of his eyes. "Funny, since you're the one who knew what the place was called!" Taruto smirked as Pai's blush darken.

"Come on, we need to find Kisshu..." Pai didn't want to talk about that, definitely not to Taruto. If Taruto knew then Kisshu would find out, and if Kisshu found out he would be in for a lifetime of teasing. "Yeah, right. You need to find Kisshu, don't you mean Mew-green?" Taruto said annoyed. "Now you're giving nicknames. You really shouldn't be around Kisshu so much..." Pai tried covering up his blush. "You're blushing a hell of a lot. So you do have some kind of soul."

**With Kisshu, Ichigo and Pudding**

"Get...back...here..." Kisshu gasped out. Kisshu tried everything to catch them. He teleported in front of them and tried grabbing Ichigo, but Pudding was high on Red Bull. No one could ever catch a hyper Pudding. NO ONE! "Never, na no da!" Pudding laughed. "I'm a kitty cat, da, da, da, da, da, da! I-I-I'm a k-k-kitty cat, da, da, da, da, da, da!" Ichigo was singing happily. Kisshu was getting worried. Ichigo would go back to her normal self by morning, so he had to hurry up! "You can have all the cake you want, monkey! Just give me Ichigo!" Pudding smiled. "Yay, na no da! Let's GO, NA NO DA!"

"I-Ichigo-san?" A shy voice said. 'Oh, come on!' Kisshu thought annoyed. "S-strawberries? Me like s-strawberries!" Ichigo smiled. "Ichigo-san, what's going on? W-why is Kisshu here?" Lettuce asked. "H-hot elf is g-gonna get m-married t-to someone named I-Ichigo!" Lettuce gasped. "Ichigo-san, y-you're getting married? To Kisshu!" Ichigo's smile got bigger. "If it gets me cookies, y-y-yes!" Kisshu was getting impatient. "Can we please go now?" Pudding was the next to speak. "Pudding wants cake and she wants it now, na no da!"

**At the chapel**

"Ichigo-san, are you sure you want to do this?" A very worried Lettuce asked as she was fixing the beautiful wedding dress that was on Ichigo. "D-don't be a kill j-joy greeny!" Ichigo's face was bright red, Lettuce wasn't sure why though. Maybe because she's getting married? She does blush a lot...but something about this blush seemed different? "Ichi-go is rig-ht, na no d-a!" Pudding's mouth was full of cake. "You're not supposed to eat the cake until after the wedding..." Pudding rolled her eyes. "This is my city, na no da. Pudding can do what Pudding wants, na no da!"

Lettuce sighed, what the heck is wrong with them? Ichigo is only sixteen, yet, she's getting married. Pudding is being over hyper, and what she did to get all of this! How could she do something like that to get into the bar and casino! Lettuce couldn't believe she- "Lettuce?" A deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

"P-P-Pai-san?" It was Pai and Taruto! "It's been a while. How are you?" Pai asked, a faint smile playing on his lips. "I-I-I'm fine. Thanks f-f-for asking, h-h-how are y-y-you?" Lettuce answered shakily. Three years looked good on Pai!

"Hey, baka! Haven't seen you in what? Three years?" Taruto snickered. "Tar-Tar, na no da?" Pudding slowly turned her head around to see him. "TAR-TAR, NA NO DA!", Pudding tackled him with a tight hug. "TAR-TAR CAME TO MARRY PUDDING, NA NO DA!" Taruto's face lit up like a christmas tree. "N-no way! And stop calling me that stupid name!" Pudding just hugged him tighter. "Pudding missed Tar-Tar so much, na no da! Pudding is so happy now, na no da!" Taruto smiled. "Wow, even after three years you still talk like that..." Damn, he missed her. More than she could ever imagine. Not that he was going to tell her that.

"Well, we must get ready for the wedding. Kisshu wants it to be like all the other weddings you humans have..." Pai said as him and Taruto made their way to the mens room.

"HERE COMES THE BRIDE, HERE COMES THE BRIDE, NA NO DA!" Pudding yelled as she happily threw flowers everywhere. When Kisshu saw Ichigo all the air left his body. 'Wow...' He thought. Ichigo was skipping her way to him with a huge grin on her face. "I want my c-cookie!" Ichigo said when she was next to him. "Oh, you'll be getting something sweet tonight, love." Kisshu said pervertedly, thinking about the honeymoon night. "Do you, weird elf guy take Ichigo to be your wife?" The minister asked. Kisshu wasn't really paying attention to everything the minister had said a while ago, not with all his thoughts. "Yes..." He said dreamily. "And do you, Ichigo take Kisshu to be your husband?" Ichigo smiled. "S-sure! I w-want my coooookie!" The minister has seen this many times before. Drunk girl and guy getting married. He sighed as he said. "You may kiss the bride..." With that said, Kisshu wrapped his arms around Ichigo and kissed her passionately.

**At the hotel**

"So, kitten. Ready to go to bed?" Kisshu said with a perverted smile. Ichigo put her fist in the air, "I'M BRITNEY, BITCH!" then blacked out. Kisshu had anime tears pouring out his eyes.

* * *

><p>Ayame-chan: I got away from Kisshu!<p>

Kisshu: No you didn't! **Growls**

Ayame-chan: Eek! **Throws Ichigo's bra**

Kisshu: MINEEEEE! **Goes after it**

Ayame-chan: **Sneaks away**

Kisshu: Hey, where did she go? Dammit!

Ayame-chan: **Whispers **Review, please!


	3. Mornings are like hell and heaven

Ayame-chan: I updated! You happy? Yes? You are? YAY!

Ichigo: I'm not happy!

Ayame-chan: I'm glad you're happy Ichigo.

Ichigo: I am not!

Ayame-chan: You're so happy, just like rainbows!

Ichigo: Pai is right, you are annoying!

Kisshu: THERE YOU ARE!

Ayame-chan: Ichigo, Kisshu took one of your bras!

Ichigo: HE DID WHAT?

Ayame-chan: Look! He's holding it!

Kisshu: Ayame-chan...you little...

Ichigo: KISSHUUUUUU!

Kisshu: Uh-oh! **Runs**

Ayame-chan: Look who's running now!

Ichigo: Ayame-chan doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew. GET BACK HERE KISSHU SO I CAN KILL YOU! **Goes after Kisshu**

* * *

><p>Ah, mornings. The most refreshing time of day. The time when you have that great looking bed head, smelly breath, and the feeling of not wanted to do anything but stay in bed. Yes mornings, the best thing about them is that you forget all your worries and don't remember a thing from what you did last night. Things you wish to never wake up to, things you wish to change, things you wish to take back. Because when you wake up to it all, you'll think you're waking up in <em><span>HELL!<span>_

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

Boom, boom, boom, was all I felt in my head. Ugh, this must be what hangovers are like...wait...HANGOVER? How could _**I **_have a hangover? I don't drink! At least I know I didn't last night...right? I can't really say, though. I barely remember anything at all, so what happened last night? Let's see...came to vegas, Pudding went buck wild...Kisshu...KISSHU!

That's when I felt something warm behind me, it was hard yet soft. There was also a delicious smell, no not pickles, more like a chocolate mixed with mint. Mmmmm, I could really go for a chocolate mint cake now...Concentrate! I slowly opened my eyes, my vision was pretty blurred out until I blinked some. My eyes were looking at a...chest? Yup, a sexy as hell chest! Hot damn! W-wait, if I'm looking at a chest and it has no shirt on, does that mean...? OH MY GOD!

"WHAT THE HELL!"

**Normal P.O.V**

Ichigo screamed at the top of her lungs as she jumped out of the bed. "HOLY SHIZ!" Kisshu shot up with a panicking look. "I SWEAR I DIDN'T PUT A DRESS ON!" After realizing it was just a dream, Kisshu turned to see his now awake kitten. At first he smiled, but not so much when a book came flying towards his face. "OW! What was that for Koneko-chan!" Kisshu got out of the bed and was going to wrapped his arms around her, but Ichigo had other plans. "KISSHU WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE? AND WHY DON'T YOU HAVE A SHIRT ON?" Ichigo yelled ferociously, throwing anything she could grabbed hold of at Kisshu. "Awwww, kitten doesn't remember?" Kisshu smirked, but it was short lived when a rubber ducky hit his nose. "D-did we? No...No, no, no, no, no! I'M PREGNANT NOW! NO! I DON'T WANNA HAVE _**YOUR**_ BABIES! I WANT ELMO! WHY? WHY ME?" Kisshu would have laughed at that if he wasn't already dodging stuff. "Calm down Koneko-chan! We didn't **do** anything last night! Sadly..." Kisshu sighed at the last part.

"Then why don't you have a shirt on? Huh? TELL ME!" Ichigo was blushing, she wasn't sure if it was because she's so pissed off or maybe because of the sexy, green haired, hottie trying to not get a concussion. "It was hot last night! STOP THROWING THINGS BEFORE YOU KILL ME!" That's when a wild cat hit his face. "WHAT THE FU-OW!" As Kisshu was running around with a crazy cat on his face, Ichigo looked down at herself. "W-why am I wearing a dress?" She then noticed something shiny on her ring finger. Lifting her hand up to her face she gasped. This wasn't just some ring, not a mood ring, not a promise ring, not a green lantern ring. No, this was a _**Wedding ring!**_

"KISSHU, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Ichigo screamed. "Can you do it after you get this cat off me? OW! WHO PUT THIS IN HERE! OW!"

**Kisshu's P.O.V**

**Earlier that morning**

I still can't believe she passed out! No matter though, we'll have plenty of time for doing fun stuff like that later since we're married now. Married to my Koneko-chan, my sweet strawberry, minnie mouse! Er, I mean Ichigo! Yeah, that's right. The love of my life, this has got to be the most greatest morning ever. I always did love mornings. When you wake up refreshed and full of energy. Taking a nice shower to get ready for the day, the sun shining brightly, and being able to start another day with your wife! It's still kinda weird saying it, but it feels so amazing! Like waking up in _HEAVEN!_

**Normal P.O.V**

Before Ichigo could kill Kisshu she froze, finally coming to a conclusion of what happened last night. She was married...not to just anyone either. She was married to Kisshu, Ichigo married Kisshu, Kisshu and Ichigo...SON OF A BIT-"GAH! YOU WANNA MESS WITH ME CAT? BRING IT ON!" Kisshu yelled as he body slam the cat. The cat tackled Kisshu and gave him a nuggie. "MY HAIR! DAMN CAT!" Kisshu grabbed the cats paws as he started spinning around then let go. The cat flew out the window but not before yelling "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER!" Kisshu gasped. "Oh god, he knows about what me and Pudding did here!" Kisshu shook his head trying to forget about it. He still couldn't forget though, it was a scary memory. How he and Pudding could have done such a thing still haunted him...

"I have better things to do then think about that!" Kisshu smiled as he walked over to the still frozen Ichigo. "Kitten?" No answer. "Kitten?" Nothing. "Ichigo?" Not even a blink. "BRITNEY!" Ichigo's eyes got huge. "WHAT?" Kisshu laughed. "Don't space out like that again, honey."

**With Taruto and Pudding**

Taruto was sound asleep in his bed. Dreaming of the nice bunnies he'd seen before, but these were not the fluffy bunnies you'd think of...Everything about this dream was Pudding. She looked like one of those bunnies to..."Pudding..." Taruto mumbled in his sleep. "PUDDING IS HERE, NA NO DA!" Pudding jumped onto his bed as she hopped up and down. "HOLY HELL!" Taruto fell out the bed from the sudden yell. He opened his eyes only to see a very happy monkey girl on top of him. "P-Pudding! What are you doing? G-GET OFF ME!" Taruto didn't really mind being close to her, it's just this was WAY too close for comfort. "Tar-Tar is like an chameleon, na no da! How do you change color Tar-Tar, na no da?" Take a good guess what color his face was...No, it wasn't purple. "It doesn't m-matter, just get off!" His face felt like it was on fire because of the hot blush that heated up when Pudding kissed his cheek. "Cool you turned even more red, na no da! Come on now, let's go have fun at the pool, na no da!"

Pudding pulled Taruto with her to their feet, then started running towards the door. "W-wait! Shouldn't we find Pai? Or that green girl?" Taruto couldn't remember what happened to them last night. He knew that they left together but that's all. Although, if he was seeing things clear last night, he saw them talking to the minister. "Booooo, na no da! That sounds boring, they probably just hooked up or something and now screaming bloody murder, na no da." Taruto looked at her confused. "What does hooked up mean?" Pudding grinned. "No one has had the **talk** with you, na no da?" Taruto nodded. "Well, were to start, na no da..."

**Back with Kisshu and Ichigo**

"What am I gonna tell my parents? They are going to be so mad at me!" Ichigo whined. "Hey, I bet their gonna be happy! Seeing that you married someone like me." Kisshu smirked when Ichigo blushed. "You're the kind of guy they _**NEVER **_wanted me with!" Ichigo snapped at him. "Awww, you shouldn't say things you don't mean, honey." Ichigo slapped his head. "YES I DO MEAN IT!" Kisshu just laugh, rubbing the bump on his head. "That's not what you were saying last night." Kisshu winked, which made Ichigo blush even more. "I can't believe we slept together..." Kisshu's face was blank at first before he fell on the floor, laughing his a double s off. After realizing what she said, Ichigo's face put her hair color to shame. "I-I didn't mean like that! S-SHUT UP!" Calming down from his laughter, Kisshu stood up only to put an arm around Ichigo's waist.

Pulling her closer to his bare chest, Kisshu whispered softly next to her ear. "Oh kitten, I've waited so long for this. For you and I to be married. Ever since I first saw you I knew I had to make you mine. At first it was more like a game, but as time went on it was different. The feeling of just wanting to play with you changed into wanting to hold, kiss, love and protect you. Ichigo, you have no idea how happy I am right now, it feels as though I woke up in heaven." Kisshu hugged her, smiling blissfully. "Kisshu..." Ichigo whispered. "Yes Koneko-chan?" Kisshu whispered back, lovingly. "I WOKE UP IN HELL!"

* * *

><p>Taruto: What did Kisshu and Pudding do?<p>

Ayame-chan: All in good time, Taruto.

Taruto: TELL ME!

Ayame-chan: Why? Are you jealous? **Smirks**

Taruto: No way!

Ayame-chan: Tell me something, what were you dreaming about?

Taruto: Uhhhh...

Ayame-chan: Stop hanging around Kisshu for a while...

Pudding: Tar-Tar is dreaming about Pudding, na no da?

Taruto: W-WHEN DID YOU GET HERE! **Blushing**

Ayame-chan: Gotta love that sweet puppy love, or in this case monkey/alien love.

Taruto: WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT LOVE?

Pudding: Does Tar-Tar want a kiss from Pudding, na no da?

Taruto: No... **Blushing more**

Ayame-chan: Review and I'll make Taruto kiss Pudding!

Taruto: WHAT!

Ayame-chan: See ya!


	4. Mouth to mouth

Taruto: I won't do it! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!

Ayame-chan: I have the power here, boy. **Writing**

Taruto: PUDDING! **Kisses her**

Pudding: **Smiles**

Ayame-chan: Dwaaaaaa!

Taruto: Ew, ew, ew, ew!

Ayame-chan: You loved it!

Taruto: No way!

Pudding: I'll kiss you this time then, na no da!

Taruto: Nooooooo!

Ayame-chan: I wish I could own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I don't!

**Thanks to,**

**kookies-kisshu **

**LunaWildCullen **

**CorieFanGrrl **

**NaLu Seirei **

**Mew Polarbear **

**MewHaruko **

**KisshuGirl101 **

**Mastress Tessa **

**WillowMew4 **

**starlight3395 **

**1411alexis**

**for reviewing this story!**

* * *

><p>After Ichigo was finally able to get Kisshu out of her-or should I say their room, she changed into something more comfortable. A pink shirt with a black playboy logo on it, Pudding gave it to her as a birthday gift. She also put on some black shorts that was right above her knee.<p>

"I have to talk to someone, but who? Pudding? No, she's to young. Lettuce? I don't even know where she is..." Ichigo sighed. She knew coming here was a bad idea, but this is crazy! Her husband was the guy who tried killing her almost everyday while trying to kiss her at the same time. The who called her his toy. The guy who loved her... "Loved? Does he still love me? Kisshu must since he went through all that trouble just to marry me...Or is this all a joke?" Ichigo's hope shot up. Maybe he's just messing with her? Kisshu always did love playing games with her!

"Yes, it has to be! KISSHU, GET IN HERE!" Ichigo yelled, no sooner than that did Kisshu teleport right behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "You call, Koneko-chan?" Kisshu smirked when he saw the cherry blush making itself at home on Ichigo's cheeks. "L-let go! I need to ask you something!" Ichigo hissed.

"And why can't you talk like this?" Kisshu's smirk grew as Ichigo sighed in defeat. "Whatever. Kisshu, I want to know something, is this all just a joke? Like, are we really married?" Kisshu frowned.

"Of course not! Me and you are married, kitty." Kisshu kissed her cheek softy. "I'd never joke about that, love..."

"W-well, you've never given me reason not to think that!" Blushing madly, Ichigo was finally able to get out of his warm, strong, loving arms... 'Loving arms? Whatever he made me drink last night must have damaged my brain!'

"Why don't you love me?" Kisshu whispered sadly.

"Did you really think coming back after three years I'd just jump into your arms saying 'LET'S GO GET MARRIED THEN DRESS UP LIKE SMURFS!' Huh? Did ya?" Ichigo snapped, glaring at her new husband. Wow, that sounds so weird...her husband. At the same time it felt...nice... 'There is nothing nice about this, baka!' Ichigo thought heatedly.

"Heh, heh, no..." 'Damn, I wanted to be papa smurf!' "Hey, you're wearing a playboy shirt?"

"Yeah, Pudding gave it to me..." Ichigo blushed when Kisshu grinned, not just any grin. More like a pervert...shocked? Not at all. "I bet you would make a great playboy bunny...Or should I say kitty? Hmmm...I could get you one of those things to wear, or, even better, we could play photo shoot." Kisshu licked Ichigo's neck, making her shiver.

"Kisshu, you-wait...how the hell do you know about that?" Ichigo hissed. What was this feeling? The thought of Kisshu looking at other girls shouldn't bother her? But it made her heart sting a bit...That couldn't mean she's...No, no freaking way! She is NOT going all green monster on him!

"This is vegas Ichigo, everyone knows about it. Why do you ask? Don't worry kitty, I'm all yours!" Kisshu tried kissing her, but Ichigo, as fast as lightning, put her hand in front of his mouth. "I'M SELLING YOU ON EBAY!" Kisshu just rolled his eyes, grabbing her hand. He moved it out the way, and then kissed her. The way he kissed her was odd though. It almost seemed desperate, like he was doing anything possible to make her kiss him back. He tasted like chocolate...so yummy. She felt like a melted marshmallow, his kiss making her knees go weak. God, that sounds cheesy. 'Cheese has never tasted so good...GAH, WHAT AM I THINKING!'

With what strength she had, Ichigo pushed him away. "D-don't do...that...again..." Ichigo said out of breath. Her heart beating faster then usual. "Um, Ichigo, I don't know if I'm seeing things but uh, you're a cat...?" Kisshu picked the little black furball up. Indeed she was a cat, isn't that wonderful!

"No, no, no, no! This hasn't happened in three years! Why? Why?" Ichigo cried. "Kisshu, you have to kiss me so I'll change back!" Ichigo meowed, her blush showing through her black fur.

"Ichigo, I never learned how to speak kitty. Once I find a way to turn you back you'll have to teach me." Kisshu smirked at the annoyed kitten in his arms. "Let's find Pai, I'm sure he could help. Besides, I can't stay married to a REAL kitten. We wouldn't be able to-" TAIL SLAP!

**With Pudding and Taruto**

"CANNONBALL, NA NO DA!" Pudding jumped into the pool making almost all the water splash out. "HOW THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?" Taruto said amazed. "Pudding is just awesome like that, na no da!" Pudding splashed Taruto. "Hey, don't do that baka!" Taruto growled when she giggled. "That's how you play in a pool, na no da!" Pudding happily splashed him again. "I'm not a kid! You either, both of us are teens now. We could be doing something else like..." The word 'Kissing' almost escaped from his lips. No way, him and Pudding were not gonna kiss! She's just a friend, nothing more...right? "Like what Tar-Tar, na no da?" Pudding smiled, which made him blush. "Forget it! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Oh no, Tar-Tar needs mouth to mouth, na no da! PUDDING SHALL SAVE TAR-TAR, NA NO DA!" Pudding was almost at his lips when he freaked out. "W-w-w-what? I DO NOT! Stay away, I MEAN IT!" Taruto, as fast as he could, got out of the pool and ran like hell-o, Pudding following close behind.

"I DON'T NEED FREAKING MOUTH TO MOUTH!" Taruto yelled as he ran into the lobby, totally forgetting he could just teleport. "Tar-Tar needs it, na no da!" Pudding could keep running all day, drinking and eating all that sugar made her more hyper than the Road runner. Beep, beep! "Why!" Taruto gasped when Pudding tackled him. Her legs keeping his down while her hands pinned his arms. "Because you have something wet in your mouth, na no da! YOU MIGHT DROWN, NA NO DA!" Pudding frowned.

"Wet? That's called saliva, baka!" Taruto blushed when Pudding lowered her face down to his. Their lips only an inch apart. "Oh, right, Pudding forgot about that, na no da." Pudding noticed the blush he was trying desperately to get rid of. "Are you okay Tar-Tar, na no da? You're all red, na no da!"

"I-I'm fine! Now get off me, and stop calling me that!" Taruto didn't like the position they were in. He could smell her scent, it was like banana pudding. That explains her name, but there was also another smell...peanut butter? "Why do you smell like peanut butter?" Taruto raised an eyebrow when he saw a flash of panic come across her features. "Tar-Tar shouldn't be sniffing Pudding, na no da..." Pudding smiled, though it looked kinda fake. Like she was trying to cover up something...

"Pudding? Dose it have something to do with why you can do anything at all in vegas? Wasn't Kisshu involved with it? What did both of you do?" Taruto questioned, looking her in the eyes suspiciously. He knew Kisshu had came to earth once before last year. Not for Ichigo, he wasn't allowed to see her back then. Pai wouldn't allow it since he was quite positive Kisshu's old stalking habit might start up again. Who was he kidding, damn right it would! If the hundreds of pictures didn't prove it, then maybe his strawberry statue of her that took him three weeks to make would.

Pudding didn't answer. "Pudding?" Taruto was about to ask her again but when her lips met his, all the words and questions disappeared. That pretty red blush of his didn't, though. It made itself well known. "Tar-Tar is even redder, na no da! Pudding thinks Tar-Tar has a cold and should go to bed, na no da!" Pudding stood up, grabbed his hand and started walking towards the elevator. "Pudding will take care of Tar-Tar, na no da..." Pudding whispered. Taruto could see the slightest blush on her face, was it from the kiss? Come to think about it, that was their first kiss as far as he remembered. At least Taruto knew it was his first time ever kissing someone, he thinks...what about her? What if she's already kissed another guy? The thought made him growl lowly. He had to find out, but why? He doesn't know or care right now. Because all hell might break loose if she says those three little letters, yes...

"Pudding, have you ever kissed anyone before? Not including the kiss that just happened?"

Pudding slowly turned to face him, a sweet smile appearing. "Yes, na no da..."

* * *

><p>Taruto: Who else have you kissed!<p>

Pudding: Ayame-chan told Pudding not to say anything, na no da.

Taruto: WHO THE HELL HAVE YOU KISSED!

Ayame-chan: Jealous much?

Taruto: NO!

Ayame-chan: You are so much like Ichigo...

Taruto: I'M NOTHING LIKE THAT OLD HAG!

Ichigo: TARUTOOOO!

Ayame-chan: Where is Kisshu?

Ichigo: YOU'RE GONNA GET IT, MIDGET!

Taruto: Try catching me, old hag! **Runs**

Ichigo: **Goes after him**

Ayame-chan: Anyway, I didn't add Lettuce or Pai because I want YOU to pick how they wake up! Should they wake up with each other in the same bed? Maybe she wakes up with a shiny gold ring? Or add your own idea! Review while I go look for Kisshu, please.


End file.
